swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Romulus the Untamed
Romulus the Untamed is the second "Titan Ten" boss. He guards the boss room on Floor 91 and his power is unmatched by any player to face him. His size and power enable him to defeat any number of players. Romulus is a colossal giant ice monster that towers over everything in his path. His strength is tremendous because of his level, size, and power generator. Its attacks mostly involve ice being used as a projectile. Other methods of inflicting damage can range from his size to devouring players whole. Romulus the Untamed Romulus is a boss referred to as a "Titan Ten" boss. It is the second Titan-type boss in SAO. Its composition is mostly ice and hardened bone. Romulus appears to be big enough to house an entire mountain range on his back that spans down to the tip of its tail. Its front arms are many times stronger than its back legs, but does support itself using its arms and legs simultaneously. Romulus is a giant with pale, snowy skin coloring, and is distinctly reptile-like in appearance. Legend Romulus is deemed to be the mortal enemy to Lygrus the Invincible. Reasons as to why are likely because they are the opposite elements to each other. Romulus was born from the great snowy mountains of Floor 91 on Castle Incrad. It's said to hold great knowledge about the structure and how it was brought into existing. While Romulus is unable to communicate or process beyond destruction, it does understand attack patters and use advantages when necessary, indicating that it does possess intelligence (as far as the programming system goes to explain). Its size was somehow many times larger than any had predicted, almost making it impossible to input into SAO from the very beginning stages. Romulus, according to myths, supports the mountains on its back as a sort of "punishment" for an unspeakable crime. The mountains are extremely heavy and offer only intimidating appearance to Romulus, but they do not slow his movement by much. A well told tale of Romulus is that it was in a desperate battle with Lygrus to obtain an item known as the "Incrad Nexus Key". This item is not one that can be obtained in SAO by any player, but can be seen around Lygrus' neck. The key is said to hold unimaginable power and knowledge, but cannot be wielded by any player whatsoever. Statistics Romulus' power is also unmeasurable by the Cardinal System. Its pure size alone can intimidate and frighten off even the strongest players. Because Romulus is bigger than even Lygrus, the average size of the boss room cannot suffice. The entire floor is considered the boss room because Romulus appears in the field, and not a boss room. Its massive size allows it to easily traverse the entire floor. Speed and quick thinking are the best methods to outwitting this giant. Power Romulus is an ice-based monster, using ice abilities. It has a powerful ice breath attack, precision ice shards that can impale players, and a tail sweep attack as well. Additionally to its attacks, Romulus is intimidating and very strong; capable of destroying a mountain with a swing of its tail. Much of its strength comes from being able to attack ferociously, and without regret. Being a godly entity, Romulus holds great power, but at a great expense to its own self. Special Item Defeating the monstrosity known as Romulus will award the victor a special item. The item is created from Romulus' very soul and strength, making it a powerful and worthy force to clash blades with. Power Glacier is a legendary weapon forged from a great smith, then bestowed upon Romulus for protection. Its power was amplified through Romulus' rage and godly-like power. Its power is intense enough to freeze the entire world. However, this power was deemed too much, so it was downgraded to allow for player usage. Yet, it still possess this power; only needing to be unlocked once more. Romulus' Rage Romulus was bestowed the protection of Glacier as a means to prevent those of evil intention from possessing its power. If any attempt on obtaining Glacier is made, Romulus will fight to the very end to protect it. Romulus will become engulfed in rage to bring out its true power and stop all from defeating it. Boss Summary Romulus is a "Titan Ten" classified boss, making it a nearly unstoppable boss to slay. Much of its structure is sizable and able to be climbed upon. In extreme cases, Romulus will destroy the very home that it was given to stop its opponents. Destroying the entire floor is an option to Romulus when faced with players seeking to take Glacier from it. Teamwork and speed are the only ways to come close to matching Romulus' power. Strength and durability are with Romulus and can bring a battle that no player has ever seen before.Category:Appearance Category:Titan Ten Boss